The Greater Gift
by Riyuto-san
Summary: Sequel to The Greatest Gift. Naruto wants to propose to Hinata, but her father has other plans for his daughter. Contains mild language. Rated T just to be safe. NarutoHinata, SasukeSakura, ShikamaruTemari,and TentenNeji. May contain NaruHina wedding.
1. Ch 1 Intervention

Here is the sequel to The Greatest Gift. If you didn't read that, you might not miss too much in this story, but you would be missing a great story. This story is not Christmas themed. This story will be quite a few chapters long. The chapters will be kinda short, but will come out in rapid succession.

Also, I'm not trying to make Hiashi some egotistical bastard or anything, I'm just trying to see him as a concerned father. AND as a rich dad with a girl in love with a peasant. A rich guy always wants his daughter to marry a rich boy. That's the way it always is. (well, in all the movies I've been forced into watching, like the friggin _Notebook_ my sister made me watch with her.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I have a better chance at solving my rubix cube than owning the Naruto franchise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A seventeen year old Naruto sat up in his bed and stretched. It had been one year and four months ago today since he and Hinata had become a couple (in case any of you are wondering, that means that the day is April 24). And with each day, their love intensified. After they had gotten together, Tsunade decided that Hinata did not have to live with her father anymore. At first, Hinata was upset because she really loved her family. But then Tsunade told her that the room next to Naruto's apartment was vacant, Hinata had a change of heart. Just like Tsunade knew she would.

So Naruto helped Hinata move out of her house. At first, Hiashi was completely against it. Both Naruto and Hinata still remembered the last words Hiashi had yelled as they left the Hyuga compound with Hinata's stuff. "Don't think this is over. She may be able to stay with you for a year, but not the next," He had yelled. It scared Hinata, but Naruto wasn't scared at all. He put his arm reassuringly around his girlfriend that he would never let anything ever come between them. Ever. This reassured Hinata.

As Naruto sat in his bed and turned to his clock, he noticed it was 6:00, the exact time he had set for his clock. He had something special to do for Hinata today. Something he had been wanting to do with her since he had gotten together with her.

Getting out of bed, he grabbed a muffin and whoofed it down. He reached for a pen and paper, and wrote a note.

_Dearest Hina-chan,_

_I have to do something today. Don't expect me back until 5:00 pm. I promise that, when I get back, you will be very happy with me._

_Your one and ony, Naruto._

Satisfied with his letter, he stood with it and left his apartment. He taped the letter to the door and tiptoed past Hinata's room so as not to disturb her. Once he was safely past, he ran out of the apartment at a blinding speed. He had only one thing on his mind. He was going to buy Hinata an engagement ring.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, so nice to see you again young Akira," Hiashi greeted the Daimyo's son, bowing with all the respect he could muster. "My how you have grown. I trust you know what you are here for?" He asked. The Daimyo's son was tall and well built. He had short black hair with blue eyes. He and Hiashi sat in the Hyuga Complex's main room drinking tea.

Akira looked somewhat bored as he took a sip of tea. "Yes, 17 years ago you arranged it so that your daughter and I would be married. I am quite eager to see her. Where is she?" He asked politely.

Hiashi smiled at Akira. This boy would never disrespect him or call him a pompous bastard. He would always greet him with Hiashi-sama, as the way it was supposed to be. Hiashi shuddered everytime he saw his daughter with that fox demon. He couldn't imagine pure, untainted Hyuga blood mixing with demon blood. He was glad his future son-in-law was here to stop Hinata from fooling around with the other boy.

"She is not here as of this moment. I'm afraid to say that she is in love with someone else. But I believe she has been misguided. She hasn't been able to think straight because of his influence," Hiashi said. He knew he was lying, but he was desperate to get his daughter away from Naruto.

"I understand. It happens to the best of them, Hiashi-sama. Some girls want at least some excitement in their lives. It is a phase which they go through. I will put things into perspective for her. Can you take me to her?" He asked.

Hiashi grinned. "Of course."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hinata woke up, she could feel that today was going to be different from most days. She knew that something was going to happen. The problem was, she didn't know if it was going to be good or bad. So she slipped her slippers on and left her apartment room to go and visit her precious Naruto-kun.

When she found the note and read it, she was even more confused. So she slipped back into her apartment and walked to her coffee pot. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down to watch some television while she waited for her boyfriend to come back. She looked down at her arm which held her bracelet Naruto had given to her and smiled. She never took it off. To her, it signified her and Naruto's relationship. They would always be together, no matter what.

She had been extrememly happy with Naruto during the past year. He had been so kind and understanding with her. He helped her whenever she needed help, and loved her every second of the day. She knew that they were only seventeen, but she desperately wanted to marry him. She was so ready to be able to wake up everymorning in Naruto's arms.

She glanced out her window. She could see the heat in the air, and knew that the day was going to be hot. _'Maybe Naruto-kun and I could go swimming later,'_ She thought excitedly as a daydream of her and Naruto swimming together happily.

That daydream, however, was destroyed when she heard a knock at her door. Thinking it was Naruto, she quickly ran to the door. She opened it.

To her great surprise, it wasn't Naruto standing at her door with the warm smile she loved so much. It was her father, standing in the door next to a boy her age who was smiling nervously. You would never suspect that he was a sonorous rich guy from his blush.

Hinata looked up at her father with questioning eyes. "Father, what are you doing here?" She asked. She was fearing the worste, and that's what was about to happen.

"Hinata, we need to talk."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am I evil or what. I know that this chapter was short, read the top if you didn't. But shorter chapters mean faster updates. I'm planning to have this story finished this weekend. It's part 2 of 3 of what I like to call The Gift Trilogy.

If I can get at least 20 reviews by the last chapter, then I will throw in an extra chapter of Naruto and Hinata getting married. If not, I'll just end it with the engagement thing. The fate of this story is in your reviews.

Look at that pretty button that says "Submit Review." Don't you just wanna push it?


	2. Ch 2 The Ring

Second chapter. Not much to say. Let's get on with the story, my loyal readers. Oh, Hinata is a little OOC because, well, spending so much time with Naruto, she was bound to get a backbone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, but I don't. If I did, Naruto and Hinata would be together by now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto entered the jewelery store he had bought Hinata's bracelet that Christmas they had gotten together. He noticed Ally was still working there and smiled at her. When she heard the bell ringing, which indicated a customer, she looked up and smiled.

"Hello, welcome to Konoha Jewelery, where- Oh, hey Naruto!" She greeted. "What brings you back here?" She asked.

Naruto walked up to the counter. "Well, I need to buy something else for my girlfriend."

"Aww, that is so adorable. What do you want to get her this time? Hmm?" She asked sweetly.

The last time Naruto had met her, he surmised that she was just being nice because it was Christmas, now he learned that she was naturally this way when she leaned over the counter and pinched his cheek.

"Well. it's a...Well, you see...I want to get her..." Naruto tried.

"Don't tell me. You want to get her an engagement ring?" Ally asked hopefully as she winked at him.

"Well, actually-" He was cut off by the bell ringing again.

"Welcome to Konoha Jewelery, how may I help you?" Ally said what she was trained to say whenever there was a customer.

Naruto turned to look at the new customers, and smirked when he saw a reluctant Sasuke and a giddy Sakura hand in hand. Sasuke looked up and felt embaressed, but Sakura waved as if nothing was happening.

"Hey Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan! What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was about to answer, but Sasuke cut her off. "We just came to window shop. Nothing else."

Suddenly, Amaye came from the back room holding a small box. "Uchiha Sasuke, your order is here," She called.

Sasuke blushed, Sakura giggled, and Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Just window shopping 'eh?" He asked sarcastically.

"If you must know, I'm here to pick up a gift for Sakura-chan," He said.

Naruto tilted his head. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I bugged him into getting me a pair of these really cool earings," Sakura chimed in. "I think the real question is what are you doing here?" She asked as Sasuke went to the counter to retrieve the earings.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to buy...Hinata-chan an engagement ring," Naruto said nervously.

Sakura beamed. Sasuke grinned as he took his place by Sakura again. "Well it's about time dobe," He commented.

"What do you mean it's about time? We're still 17!" Naruto shouted.

"Relax," Sakura said. "We were just wondering, since you spend so much time with her and you live right next to each other and stuff."

"I know that! That's exactly _why_ I'm going to propose to her." Naruto proclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we're both in love with each other so much, that we're inseperable, and we don't want to be with anyone else. So why not?"

"Well, goodluck Naruto," Sakura said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," Naruto said. He turned back to Ally, who had about 5 different rings sitting out on the counter. "Were you eavsedropping?"

"What else is there to do in a jewelery store? I've been waiting for this day since you bought that bracelet," She said in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto didn't even want to question wht that meant, but he was grateful that she supported him.

"One question though," Ally chimed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

Suddenly he heard Sakura cry out in happiness. "Oh Sasuke-kun, they're so beautiful. I love them, and I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Naruto smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No," Hinata whispered in disbelief to what her father was telling her, her hand venturing to her mouth as she looked her supposed fiance-to-be over. He was hideous, in her opinion. Nothing like her Naruto-kun. He had no qualities she liked.

"Yes Hinata, even though you refuse to believe it, it is all true. You are to marry young Akira here in three months without question," Hiashi ordered.

"Please Hinata-chan, let me get to know you better. And besides, I can make you much happier than that Uzumaki Naruto ever could," Akira boasted.

Hinata glared at him coldly. "Don't you ever talk about Naruto-kun like that! I will never marry this...this...boy!" Hinata protested, pointing at Akira with hatred.

"Daughter, no matter how you feel for Naruto, you are to marry this boy." Hiashi stated.

"Why? All that time ago, you told me that you disowned me. So why now of all times?" She snapped.

"Please try to understand. We cannot afford to allow the Hyuga blood that flows through you to be tainted by that of impure blood." Hiashi said.

Hinata was getting more and more irritated with each second. Her father kept on insulting her boyfriend right in front of her face. "I refuse to mary him father! I don't care what you or anybody else thinks. I love Naruto and his blood, and he loves me. Why can't you just be happy for us?" She pleaded with some annoyance in her voice.

Hiashi sighed. "I am only trying to do what is best for the clan. One day you will thank me."

"No! Never!" Hinata protested.

Hiashi looked over at Akira, and both men nodded.

"Hinata-chan, please look into my eyes and tell me that you do not feel anything towards me, and I will leave you alone for the rest of your life. I promise," He said.

_'Maybe he's not all bad after all,'_ Hinata thought. She turned to look at him right in the eyes and tell him, but she froze. Literally. She could not move her body in any way. Her eyes were the only thing able to move. Glancing at Akira, she saw that he had channeled a jutsu through his eyes and into hers. _'No, I can't move. I take back what I said about him.'_

"It's a paralyzing jutsu. Don't worry Hinata-chan, it's only temporary. This is only so that we can escort you safely back to your home," Akira said.

But this _was_ her home. She loved it here, and she had no intention of leaving. Her eyes flickered to her father, but his gaze drifted down to the floor, as if ashamed for what he was doing. "I'm sorry daughter, but this is for the best," He said.

Akira stood from his seat and approached Hinata. He sat his hand on her shoulder and leaned to whisper into her ear. "I'm sorry, but Naruto is dog shit compared to me." He whispered, then went to plant a kiss on her soft lips.

However, as he leaned in to capture her lips, he heard a whooshing sound and jumped back as fast as possible, the side of his face just barely getting knicked by a kunai. A small scratch appeared on the side of his face. "What the hell? He asked in disbelief. He and Hiashi turned to the doorway.

"Get you're filthy hands off of her!" The figure in the doorway demanded.

Hinata's heart leapt and tears welled up in her eyes. She was saved. _'Naruto-kun!'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have no idea why I am doing this in chapters. Maybe it's to mess with everyone, or maybe it's for those people who hate oneshots. I don't know, I just feel like it.

I'm typing this right now and watching Naruto at the same time. And I'm a little sad too, tonight is the last episode of Eureka seveN. I love that show. Now I have to go out and buy the dvds.

You know you wanna press that little button at the bottom. It's too cool to resist.


	3. Ch 3 Devine Intervention

Well, there isn't really a timeskip between the last chapter and this one. I wrote the last one probably 6 minutes ago. I keep asking myself, "Why am I doing this in chapters?" Ah well, who cares at this point. The next chapter is here. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. According to my mom and dad, I don't own anything until I'm 18. Which sucks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get you're filthy hands off of her!" The figure in the doorway demanded.

Hinata's heart leapt and tears welled up in her eyes. She was saved. _'Naruto-kun!'_

Akira lifted his hand to feel the scratch he knew would turn into a scar. He looked loathingly at Naruto. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He demanded.

"I'm called dobe, moron, and stupid by my friends, I'm called Naruto-kun by my girlfriend, and I'm going to be the Sixth Hokage soon. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and that is my girlfriend you were trying to kiss!" Naruto said, gesturing to Hinata. He had come home expecting Hinata to be sitting alone, enjoying some television. He would kiss her and tell her that he wanted to take her out that night. He would take her to a fancy restaraunt, and then walk with her to the spot where they became a couple. That was where he was planning to propose. But now, seeing what was going on, that plan was shot. He could instantly tell that Hinata was frozen stiff with a jutsu, seeing that she had no expression of sadness or joy on her face. Only the tear fell from her eye.

"So you're the no good that Hiashi-sama has been telling me about. I'm sorry, but Hinata belongs to me. She and I are-" Akira was cut off.

"Hina-chan doesn't _belong_ to anyone. She's not just some toy. She's a human being!" Naruto yelled. Hiashi found himself nodding with Naruto, but quickly realized what he was doing and stopped himself. "You have no right to treat her like that!"

"I have every right. She is my fiance," Akira proclaimed.

That sentence hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. _'F...fiance?'_ He thought. He looked at Hinata for an answer, but she was still frozen by the jutsu. But looking into her eyes, she didn't want any part of it. Naruto growled. "And how is that possible?" He asked.

"It's called an arranged marriage. Her father and my father agreed at our births that we would marry. It's only natural that beautiful people should be with beautiful people. Why don't you go and find some ugly woman that will take you. This one is mine," Akira said.

Naruto was getting to the point where he really hated this guy. Not only had he insulted him a few times, but he was insulting Hinata, his Hinata, and he could not let him get away with this. "You wanna bet?" He asked.

Akira stared at Naruto with question in his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Hiashi spoke up before Naruto could answer. "Listen Naruto, I told you that your little fling would only last a little while. You are powerless here. You should learn your place."

"Listen old man. I've heard plenty of worste things said to me over my life. And the one person that brings joy to my life is being taken from me, when neither of us want to be seperated? No way! I challenge little dip shit over there to a fight," Naruto said pointing at Akira.

Akira let the dip shit comment slide. He had too much dignity to stoop to Naruto's level. "Do you honestly believe that you could take down someone of my stature?" Akira asked, his voice full of arrogance.

"Of course," Naruto said.

Akira clenched his fists. "What makes you think that you could win against me, the son of the Daimyo?"

Just to tick Akira off some more, Naruto shrugged. "Well, I killed a Sanin. So 'the son of the Daimyo' should be a couple hundred steps down from that level."

"Why you little... Fine, I agree to you're little fight. Winner gets to be with Hinata-chan, and loser never talks to her again. Understand?"

Naruto growled when he put the -chan at the end of Hinata's name. "Fine, and when I win, we'll never have to see your face again."

"I believe you have it the other way around," Akira said.

The two stared each other down.

"Enough, this fight will take place outside, as to not destroy this apartment. Let us leave." Everyone agreed. The boys nodded stubbornly.

The jutsu was taken off of Hinata, but Hiashi held her back so she would not run to Naruto. As they walked, Naruto fell behind and made a shadow clone. he gave it the instructions to inform Tsunade of what was happening. No one noticed the clone except for Hinata, who smiled knowing that Naruto would not lose to Akira.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Akira stood in the middle of the training grounds, glaring each other down and awaiting Hiashi's signal to begin. Hinata and Hiashi stood off to the side. Hiashi looked back and forth at the boys. "Okay, begin the fight," He said.

Immediately, Naruto took the offensive. He jumped into the air and threw shuriken at Akira, who dodged easily. But he noticed chakra signals emmiting from the projectiles. He jumped far away from the shuriken, just in time to avoid the blast that came from the shuriken. _'He tagged them!' _Akira thought.

Naruto landed with a formed rasengan in hand and ran to Akira. He slammed it into his chest.

"He got him!" Hinata cried in glee.

Hiashi remained unmoved. "No he didn't."

Akira disappeared, leaving a log in his place. He had used a substitution. Suddenly, Akira descended from the sky with a kunai in hand and slammed it into Naruto's skull.

Hinata cried out Naruto's name in fear, and Hiashi could hear the love in it.

The Naruto shadow clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the real Naruto delivered a sharp and painful kick to Akira's head, sending him sprawling across the field. Akira forced himself to stand, even though he was exhausted. "Why do you deny me my prize?!" Akira demanded.

Hiashi clenched his fists. He was getting tired of Akira claiming Hinata as his prize.

"You're making Hina-chan sound like a toy or something. It's because she doesn't love you, that's why!" Naruto answered, not even breathing hard. This fight was easier than getting out of the dress store in half an hour with Hinata.

"There's no need for love!" Akira shouted.

"How can you say that? Of course there is a need for love! You just have a stick up shoved so far up your ass that you can't see the truth. You think you're all high and mighty just because you're the Daimyo's son. Get over yourself!" Naruto yelled.

"I have never been so insulted in my entire life. How much money will it take for you to leave my prize alone?" Akira asked. He knew that if he continued fighting, he would lose.

There he went again, referring to Hinata as his prize. Hiashi was even getting ticked off. One more comment like that, and he didn't know what he would do.

"There is no amount of money that you or your father could pay me to break up with Hina-chan! I love her far too much to do that," Naruto yelled back.

Hiashi noticed that his daughter was beginning to cry, but it wasn't a sad cry. It was a greatful cry. The kind of crying where you are extrememly happy. It warmed Hiashi's heart.

"Whatever! Do you think I care what she thinks? Just leave me and my bitch alone!" Akira snapped.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Why you son of a-" He was interrupted.

"How dare you say that about my daughter?" Hiashi demanded, stepping in between the fighting boys.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Father..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know. Not the best piece of work, and probably not even close to as good as the first story went, but that's the way sequels tend to be. I just want to let you all know that I put alot of thought into this story, which is about over.

I'm friggin ticked. I just finished watching Eureka 7 on Cartoon Network. Those ass holes didn't show the last part of it! There's gonna be hell to pay!

The story will be over in another chapter if I don't get 20 reviews, or it will be over in three chapters. You decide. It's not that hard. If 5 of you review to each chapter, that's 20 reviews right there.

Look, it's that awesome button again. Click it and be amazed!


	4. Ch 4 The Proposal

Yep, another chapter. I'm lowering the reviews needed number down to 10. That way, it's much easier to get to the wedding, isn't it. And please review. I let anyone review. Heck, all you have to say is good and I'll be happy. You don't have to have an account to review.

I don't know how the Japanese go with their weddings and proposals, but since I'm American and most of you are American as well, I'll go with American tradition.

Riyuto-san's battle cry last night when Eureka 7 ended prematurely: "ADULT SWIM WILL PAY!!!"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I said I did, I'd be sued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How dare you say that about my daughter?" Hiashi demanded, stepping in between the fighting boys.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Father..."

"Get out of the way!" Akira demanded furiously.

Hiashi stood his ground. "No. I will not allow this fight to continue any longer," He said.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I see now that you truly love my daughter, Naruto. I've just been trying to do what I thought was best for her. But it turns out that, no matter how the fight would have turned out, she still would have loved you." Hiashi said.

Naruto almost commented that he already knew that, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"What are you saying father?" Hinata asked as she approached the Hyuuga in question.

"I'm saying, daughter, that this is not the feudal era, there is no need to force you into a marriage you do not wish to be part of. Especially with a groom that sees you as property. The wedding is off. I see now that Naruto would never beat you, call you ugly names, or leave you." He gently grabbed his daughters hand and led her to Naruto. "This is who you belong with." He placed Hinata's hand on Naruto's, who took her hand into his.

Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other.

"How dare you Hiashi?!" Akira spat angrily. "I was about to win that match, and you suddenly have a change of heart? No, I will have my prize!"

"Like hell you were!" Naruto spat.

Akira growled as he pulled out shuriken and was about to throw them, but he froze in mid-throw. His hands unwillingly went into the rat hand seal. He couldn't move his body.

Naruto looked behind Akira, smiled and waved. "Hey Shikamaru!" He yelled.

Shikamaru lazily waved at Naruto, and consequently, so did Akira. "What is going on?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"It's called the kage mane no jutsu," Shikamaru explained. "Basically, whatever I do, you have to do as well."

Naruto, Hinata, and Hiashi walked over to Shikamaru. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"It's a total pain, but the Hokage asked me to come and help in anyway possible," Shikamaru replied.

"Thank you, child," Hiashi said.

"So where is oba-chan anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I'm right over here," Tsunade called as she entered the field and spotted Naruto. "Thank goodness I made it in time. Akira, I have something to show you. You may dispel the shadow possession, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru obeyed, his shadow receding from Akira and back to him. Akira turned to the Hokage. "What is it?" He asked.

Tsunade held out a sheet of paper. "This is called a restraining order. You are to keep the minimum of 100 feet away from Hinata. If you violate this order, you will be punished."

Akira snatched the paper greedily out of Tsunade's hands and looked it over. "This is obserd! Why should I listen to what a stupid piece of paper says when my father-"

"Your father is frightened to death of me, if you recall. And, since the paper has _my_ signature on it, it is law. If there is a problem, I'm more than willing to talk with your father," Tsunade said, though it sounded much more like a threat than a warning.

Akira gave up. "Fine, I didn't want to marry her anyway. She can have that bastard as a husband for all I care. I'm leaving."

"Hold on there," Tsunade said, "Just to make sure you don't try anything, Shikamaru will guide you to the gates." She nodded at Shikamaru, and he nodded back.

He caught Akira in the shadow possession again and started walking. "You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" Shikamaru scolded Akira as they disappeared from view.

Tsunade turned to Hiashi. "Hiashi, there is one here for you too." She extended the paper.

"I understand," He said as he reached out to take it. But Naruto snatched it and crumpled it up.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Tsunade asked with a baffled look on her face.

"Listen, I know that Hiashi has been a real bastard ever since Hina-chan and I got together. And I know that he tried to break us up in the stupidest way possible, but," He started, then he looked down at Hinata and nodded.

"Father defended us in the end. He accepts that Naruto-kun and I are a couple. He is happy for us now," Hinata said.

It warmed Hiashi's heart (its about time) to hear his daughter and the boy he used to hate defending him.

Tsunade's face went from shock to understanding. "Very well. I'm glad to hear that something good came out of all this after all," Tsunade said.

Naruto reached into his pocket and fingered the small box that lay hidden in the pocket. He gulped nervously and leaned to whisper something in Hinata's ear. "Hina-chan, I need to ask you a question real quick."

Hinata turned to him with curious eyes. "Like what?" She asked sweetly.

Naruto looked around. "I wanna ask you in private," He said, then turned to the adults. "Excuse us for a minute."

"Sure," Tsunade told him.

Naruto led Hinata a little ways away, but still within sight of the two adults.

"What do you think he wants to ask her?" Hiashi questioned.

Tsunade smirked. "I think I know what he wants to ask."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto led Hinata to a beautiful open area. There were newly bloomed daisies and orchids (i don't know many flowers). Naruto stuffed both hands into his pockets and sweated nervously. Hinata looked her boyfriend over to make sure he was okay.

"Are you feeling well Naruto-kun? Did you get hurt in that fight?" She asked.

"Are you kidding?" He asked with his huge ego present in his voice, "That bastard went down way too easy. He didn't even lay a scratch on me."

Hinata sighed in relief. "Then what did you want to ask me?" She asked.

_'Okay Naruto, it's either now or never,' _He thought to himself.

**"Oh for the love of God, Kit! Just ask her already. She wants to be with you so bad, so why not just ask and get it over with?" **Kyubi asked.

_'Okay, fine!'_ Naruto responded. He approached Hinata and captured her in a loving embrace. "Hina-chan, when I came home and found that guy trying to kiss you, my first instinct was to kill him. It's because I can't imagine you or myself with anybody else but each other."

Hinata nodded. "I feel the same way, Naruto-kun. I love you so much," She said.

"I love you too," He said as he captured her lips with his own for a quick kiss. "And that's why I got you this."

He pulled away from Hinata and removed a small box from his pocket. Hinata's eyes followed the box as her hands went to cover her mouth and her eyes began to water.

Naruto got down on one knee, and Hinata started crying in joy.

"Hina-chan, will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box, revealing a diamond ring.

Hinata tackled Naruto to the ground in one of the most passionate hugs ever. "Yes! Yes! Yes!Yes! Yes!Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will, Yes!" She cried happily. "This gift is even better than the bracelet you gave me for Christmas!"

Naruto smiled and kissed her passionately. He sat her up and took her hand into his. He slid the engagement ring on. It was a perfect fit. Hinata admired the ring with a passion, because it came from Naruto. They looked into each others eyes and kissed for a few more minutes before standing up to get tell Tsunade and Hiashi the news, who were watching from a distance.

As they walked over hand in hand, Naruto and Hinata could both make out the hint of a smile on Hiashi's face.

Once they were there, Tsunade asked, "So, how did it go?"

Naruto couldn't contain his excitement. "I now present the future Uzumaki Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto!" He proclaimed as he held Hinata's hand out to show the ring to his company.

"While you weren't my first choice, you were my daughters. I believe that you will make each other very happy," Hiashi said.

Tsunade smiled down at the couple. "So, when is the wedding?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You won't find out until I get 10 reviews. The more reviews I get, the better quality the wedding will be. Basically, Tsunade was asking you all when the wedding is. She needs an answer people!

Now go and click that little button while I go off to teach Adult Swim why you don't cut off the last part of the last episode of one of your favorite animes. To battle!


	5. Ch 5 The Wedding

You know, it's funny. Back when I had 7 reviews, I caved in and asked for 10 reviews only. Then all of you go and start reviewing, so now I have 19. Thank you all, I feel so loved.

**Story updates:** The next chapter of Fusion is being worked on right now. I'm still trying to think of how Sakura and Shino's fights are gonna go. The Kage Meeting's outline is almost complete, and so is the next story in this trilogy.

To those of you who have just picked this story up and didn't read The Greatest Gift, you should. It's a good story, from what I hear.

As for the date, after giving it some thought, I've decided... Well, just read to find out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would wear red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't contain his excitement. "I now present the future Uzumaki Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto!" He proclaimed as he held Hinata's hand out to show the ring to his company.

"While you weren't my first choice, you were my daughters. I believe that you will make each other very happy," Hiashi said.

Tsunade smiled down at the couple. "So, when is the wedding?"

Naruto and Hinata grinned at each other. "Well, we would like to have it as soon as possible," Naruto answered. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't know..." Hiashi said, then he received Tsunade's elbow into his gut.

"How about next week?" Tsunade asked. "That way you will have plenty of time to get your dress and tux, give out the invitations, and help me decorate Konoha's chapel." Naruto could have sworn there were stars in her eyes.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and nodded. "Next week sounds lovely, Hokage-sama," Hinata said as she bowed.

"Excellent. Tell you what, as my wedding present, I'll give you this wedding for free as long as I get to marry the two of you off," Tsunade offered.

Naruto smiled. "Of course you can."

"Good. And one more thing, you have to name me Grandmother to your kids." Tsunade said, who had secretly wanted grandkids for years.

Hinata smiled politely. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

"But...the kids get to call Ero-sennin Grandpa," Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed. There was no arguing. "Fine, I accept."

Hiashi recovered from the blow and looked hatefully at the Hokage. "What was that for?" He cried.

"Oh nothing. I just thought you were going to ruin the moment is all," Tsunade shrugged.

Hiashi grumbled and then turned to his daughter. "Hinata, your mother would be so proud of you," He said sweetly.

Hinata grinned again. "Thank you father."

Hiashi turned to Naruto. "You will be sure to take care of my daughter, right?" He asked, but to Naruto it sounded like a threat.

Naruto gave him a reassuring smile, and a not-so-reassuring good guy pose. Hinata giggled.

"Your family will be at the wedding Hinata, I promise," He said. Then he turned and walked away.

Tsunade grabbed the teens by the hands and dragged them out of the field. "Come on, come on! We have a wedding to plan!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(one week later)

It was the day of the wedding, and everyone in Konoha was buzzing with excitement. The Hokage had basically said that it was mandatory to come to the wedding.

Inside the chapel, things were much more quiet, but still hectic. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were bridesmaids, Sasuke was Naruto's best man, and Naruto was the fidgety groom at the alter. He was shaking so bad that Sasuke, who was standing next to the terrified teen, wanted to smack the crap out of him.

"Calm down Naruto, or else you're gonna pass out from fear," Sasuke cautioned.

Naruto nodded, but found that it was easier said than done. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one getting married," He said, though his body still shook.

"So? It's basically the same thing as having a girlfriend. Except, of course you get to live in the same place, spend all of your time together, and have children and stuff," Sasuke looked a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You don't look so well," Naruto deduced as he watched his friend.

Sasuke looked around the room as if to make sure no one was listening. Once he was sure, he turned back to Naruto. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"That depends."

No Naruto, I'm serious," Sasuke was whispering now.

"Okay, what is it?" Naruto asked, he too now whispering.

"You see, last week at the jewelry store, those earrings were just a distraction. While that lady behind the counter handed me the earrings, she also slipped me this," Sasuke said as he pulled out a small box.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're going to propose to Sakura-chan?" He asked out loud, causing Sasuke to cover his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up. I'm going to ask her after your wedding, so make sure that your wife throws her the bouquet. Understand?" The Uchiha questioned.

Naruto nodded, so Sasuke took his hand away.

About half an hour later, almost everyone was in their seats. Just as Hiashi said, everyone was in their seats, eagerly awaiting the start of the wedding. On Naruto's side of the room sat Jiraiya, Udon, Shino, Inari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kakashi, Rock Lee, Iruka, Choji, Tsunami, Tazuna, Konohamaru, Anko, Kurunei holding her 1 year old baby, and many more people that he either didn't recognize or he didn't know.

Music began to play, And Naruto's heart started doing laps. It was the most important day of his life, which meant no screw ups. This was a one chance wedding, no room for error. He just prayed he didn't mess things up. Naruto was sweating so hard, Tsunade had to lean down and tap his shoulder. Naruto looked up at her with question, and Tsunade winked and mouthed the words "You'll be fine," but he wasn't sure about it. On the other side of Naruto, Sakura smiled at him with her reassuring smile, but that didn't seem to calm him down either.

As always, The bride's maids walked down the aisle first with their dates. Tenten and Neji walked down the aisle first. They parted, and Neji stood beside Naruto and Sasuke. Next Shikamaru and Temari walked down the aisle. Then Kiba and Ino came down. Naruto's heart was now doing five minute laps in 2.5 seconds.

Moegi, the flower girl (I know that she's around 13, but I couldn't think of anyone else), came skipping down the aisle, dropping flowers gracefully as she went. Konohamaru couldn't help but admire his girlfriend.

The music changed, and the big doors at the end of the hall opened. Naruto's heart skipped at least 50 beats. Before his eyes was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. His fiancé slowly emerged from the door with her father walking her down the aisle. Hinata had tears coming down her face, but everyone in there knew that her tears were tears of joy. She wore a pure white wedding gown complete with a veil. (Okay, I'm a guy. Just picture the most beautiful wedding dress you can, and that's what it is.)

Hiashi smiled down at his daughter. "Don't worry, you look absolutely brilliant," He reassured his daughter.

Hinata smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you father, for supporting my decision."

Hiashi kept his sincere smile. "You deserve to be happy, and this boy obviously makes you feel extremely happy. I'm just sorry that I tried to force Akira on you."

Hinata looked at her father with a questioning look. "What ever happened to him anyway?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira stood outside the church, about ready to bash the door in and yell "I object!" Then Hinata would flock into his arms and they would live happily ever after.

He shifted his weight, about to kick open the door, when suddenly three darts shot out of nowhere and struck his neck. He passed out without ever realizing it.

Gai came out of the shadows. "You will not disturb this youthful wedding. What should I do with him?" He pondered for a few moments. He was hit with an idea. "I know, I will tape you to a chair and make you watch Barney for hours. That show will make you youthful again. After you wake up, of course," Gai picked up Akira and leapt away with him.

What ever happened to Akira? Well, let's just say that he was never the same again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure he's coming to his senses as we speak. He must have realized by now that you and Naruto are meant to be," Hiashi said. Hinata instantly calmed down. She didn't know why, but she was slightly scared that he would burst into the church yelling that he objected to the wedding.

Hinata's eyes ventured around the room. She saw all of her family and friends smiling and looking straight at her. But her real focus was that of her fiancé. He was smiling the smile that Hinata loved so much. She smiled back at him.

Before long, Hinata and Hiashi both made it to the alter and Tsunade spoke. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Hiashi answered proudly. He gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek before letting go of her arm and taking his seat.

Naruto reached out for Hinata's hand, who took it with love. They both looked right into each others eyes lovingly.

Tsunade cleared her throat. (note: I've only been to 1 wedding in my entire life, and I was 6 at the time. I can't really remember how the speech goes, but I will try to get it right.) "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there are objections, we don't really care for them. So sit down and shut up. Okay, moving on," Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I believe you have something to say before I go on?"

Naruto nodded and looked at Hinata with pure love. "Hina-chan, before I met you I was incomplete. My life was nothing but training to become Hokage and to outdo Sasuke. But when I met you, you didn't treat me like everybody else did. You didn't run away or scream in terror when you saw me. I still remember that day when we first met, you smiled at me with that warm smile I love so much. You believed in me when no one else did. And that is only one of the many reasons I love you so much."

Everyone in the room was in tears. Even Kakashi and Jiraiya was crying. But the words hit Hinata's heart, and many tears streamed down her face as she looked upon the man she loved.

Tsunade wiped the tears from her eyes and continued, "Okay...Naruto, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" She said, even though she knew that question didn't need an answer.

"I do," Naruto said.

Tsunade turned to Hinata. "Hinata, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Hinata said.

"Then, by the great and almighty powers vested in me from my title as Hokage, I now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may now-"

Hinata and Naruto clashed as if they had been seperated for 5 years. "Kiss the bride," Tsunade said to herself.

The make out session lasted for 6 minutes, all the while cheers were crying out all over the room, and Tsunade was trying to seperate the couple for a second so that she could finish.

She gave up and decided to finish anyway. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time, Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata!" Everyone cheered happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, at the reception, there was a huge party. Everyone was there. Before Hinata threw the bouquet, Naruto whispered something in her ear. Hinata nodded and Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay girls, it's time for the bouquet throwing!" Hinata called as all the girls scrambled in front of her. She tossed it and, using her byakugan, managed to have the bouquet land in Sakura's hands.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and blushed. Sasuke smirked and walked over towards Sakura.

About a minute later, everyone at the party could hear Sakura crying "YES!YES! Of course I'll marry you Sasuke-kun!" and tackling him in a hug.

After the party was almost over, Naruto and Hinata decided it was time to go. They said their goodbyes and got into the limo. It drove off, taking them on their honeymoon, and the start of their new lives.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished! It only took me 1 day and a half to do it, too. And the reason I decided to have the wedding as soon as possible instead of on Christmas Eve, I decided that I couldn't torment Hinata with waiting for another 8 months. The sooner the better, right? I feel really proud of myself. Naruto/Hinata weddings are great, aren't they?!

Akira: Yes, Naruto and Hinata is the greatest couple in the world, now will you please let me get out of here?

Riyuto-san: Nope, you tried to destroy my favorite couple. You still have 12 more seasons of Barney to watch.

Anyway, while I go torment Akira, please go check out my other stories. I promise that they are really good.

Hey look, the button's back!


End file.
